This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This work extends single location measurements to mapping of optical properties. The spatial variation of the optical properties are expected to give important information about tissue physiology. The method proposed here is to illuminate tissue with structured light over a large area. Fourier analysis and filtering of the structured light image allows for subsurface imaging and the determination of the optical properties. Experiments on various heterogeneous tissue phantoms are under investigation. Tissue measurements will subsequently be performed.